


One year had passed

by Lyla0i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: George was not ready for this anniversary. He was not ready for this date. He knew there was nothing he could do to forget the date it was, it would not be possible to forget it. He didn't know but his family would be there for him. (First text in English)
Kudos: 1





	One year had passed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in English, I hope you will appreciate it.
> 
> The caracters are JK Rowling's propriety.
> 
> Enjoy !

One year had passed

Midnight.

George was not ready for this anniversary. He was not ready for this date. He knew there was nothing he could do to forget the date it was, it would not be possible to forget it.

He would love to go back in time, one year ago exactly, and save his brother. Fred was not only his brother, he was his twin, half of himself, his best friend and his colleague. Until that day one year ago he hadn't spent a single day without Fred.

He had felt lost and alone for one year, no matter what his family and friends tried to do to help him, they couldn't fill the hole in his heart. If on the days spent in his shop he could finally stop to cry, that was not possible on this day.

The tears were flowing from his eyes. He didn't try to stop it, or to change his mind, the pain from his brother's death was too heavy.

The doorbell rang. Surprised, he went to the door, asking himself who could it be, it was not an hour for visits. When he opened his apartment door, he discovered his parents. Neither of them said anything. After a few seconds George fell into his mother arms. She hugged him and then his dad did. When they let him go, the three of them were in tears.

George invited his parents to go inside but before he could close the door, Bill and Charlie, his two oldest brothers, arrived. George was in shock to see them both.

"Did you really think we would leave you alone today?" asked Charlie while he hugged him.

George was still crying, he couldn't answer but smiled a bit. Bill hugged him as well.

Even though his pain was still there, George felt a bit better to see them there, as well as their parents.

He had just closed the door when he heard the doorbell again. Ron and Ginny, his youngest siblings, stood there. Both of them hugged him without a word.

Just after, before he could go back to his family in his living room, his last brother arrived. Percy was the one just older than him and the one who had been with him and Fred when the latter died.

They were finally all there, all except Fred, obviously. They were all seated in the living room in silence. Molly, Ginny, Percy and George were in tears; the others almost were, too.

After a moment, while everyone was comfortably lost in their thoughts, Percy spoke.

"I assume neither George nor I told you what happened this day."

Everyone looked at him in shock. He was right, they hadn't. But no one would ask George to not make his pain heavier.

"He was joking," said Percy. "When he was cursed, he was joking and smiling."

George smiled, along with some of his siblings.

"Yes, that's true. He left us as he lived, with a smile."

George wept, the tears were coming faster but he was smiling.

"He liked joking", said Charlie, "do you remember when you both were six…"

And Charlie told them about a few tricks the twins had done on him. Everyone added their own memories.

They went through the night crying and laughing at the same time. By the morning, they were all tired but their hearts were lighter. Charlie, who was seated next to George, had taken him in his arms, making him feel protected, loved and not alone or lost anymore. George knew his pain, as well as his family's pain, would not disappear in one night, but he knew his family would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it ?
> 
> Please write me a review to let me know.
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
